


【SW】【WT/OK】瘾（又名：圣痕）

by Vendetta_Alexander_Lauren



Category: Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel - James Luceno, Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars
Genre: Inspired by PKD's Novel, M/M, THE THREE STIGMATA OF PALMER ELDRITCH, Tarkinnic
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 02:03:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18907264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vendetta_Alexander_Lauren/pseuds/Vendetta_Alexander_Lauren
Summary: 第一次发，我不知道怎么写，就逼逼一下WTarkin和OKrennic真他妈好吃。。。





	【SW】【WT/OK】瘾（又名：圣痕）

**Author's Note:**

> ·主要是Tarkin/Krennic,微量Dooku/Tarkin和Galennic
> 
> ·部分梗来自阿西莫夫的机器人系列，有个设定照搬《帕莫·艾德里奇的三处圣痕》。
> 
> ·写文时处于菲利普·迪克朝圣期所以脑洞清奇到飞起。

从一开始，他的一切意图都暴露了，敷衍的伪装即使连最愚钝的人都能看透。

塔金不明白为何一位科研出身的家伙要执意跨入这个权力泥潭，他的年轻幼稚和必现的才华并存，夺人眼球又让人惋惜。克伦尼克从最初就毫无保留地推进那件超级武器的研发。塔金用他过人的感官预料到了结局——野心暴露无遗的那天，便是克伦尼克仕途的终结之日。

可笑的家伙，他以为自己能成为摆布棋子的第三人。

美琅脂①诡异的香味在塔金的办公室内弥漫，这种香料让人思路清晰如叶上的脉络，眼神透亮如阳光下的泉流。它让人上瘾，就像所有代价高昂的游戏。

观景窗外的浩瀚星图发生了些许变化，克伦尼克的穿梭机从空间中的一处扭曲里闪现。他真是大意，塔金想，他身上有很多有趣的特质，想要隐藏的和直白展示的一样值得玩味。

“长官，克伦尼克上校已经登上女执行者号。”

“让他直接到我办公室。”

“是，长官。”副官没有掩饰住眼中流露的困惑。塔金心里不禁好笑。他瞥了一眼身上的便服，又给了副官一个严厉的眼神。

军靴踏地的冷硬响声渐渐临近。

一个骄傲的青年出现在门口，没有半分下级对上级必要的谦恭姿态，即使他模式化的问候中富含的适当的奉承、克制的疏离与拿捏得当的礼貌。克伦尼克看见塔金穿着便装，有些惊讶，他咬了咬薄薄的下嘴唇，问：

“总督，你让我登上女执行者，不会只是想请我喝一杯下午茶吧？”

“正常的同事往来，克伦尼克。”塔金平淡地说着，望向桌上的茶具。“我在此待命，相当于变相的休假。”

“顺便，我对空间站初步试验的结果表示满意。”

克伦尼克没有接下话茬，他漫步在铁灰色调的办公室。墙、地面和天花板光洁如新，没看到任何带有个人色彩的装饰品，这就是那老干部的个人特色，真“迷人”。克伦尼克抑制住成竹在胸的微笑。塔金完全是典型的鹰派军官，他最恐惧的从来不是死亡，而是……

“威尔——呃，不，总督先生，我希望来份布朗尼。”他懒散地说，几乎同时，一个小小的传讯机器人“滴滴”叫着

塔金听到“威尔”时愣了一下，没人曾大胆到这样叫他。

“嗯，你也可以在这里随意看看。”碍眼的白披风拖在地上沙沙作响，总督的语气稍嫌冰冷。

“这件古物……你随意放在了壁凹里”克伦尼克将手中之物小心翼翼地展示给塔金，黑色手套映衬着小十字架温和的银白光泽。

“索龙送给我的纪念物，他给我仔细讲过关于它的传说——来自一个早已毁灭的星球的传说。”克伦尼克突然用一种陌生而恍惚的眼神盯着塔金，他半圆形的浅蓝眸子里没有一丝波澜。“我想听这个故事。”

他很无聊，而从盖伦·厄索那里只能得来无尽的公式和沉默。

为什么我会想起厄索？

“盖娅——越来越多的考古学家认定它才是人类的起源地，而科洛桑不过是我们祖先进入III类文明后殖民的众多星球之一。”

克伦尼克扬起左眉：“想不到塔金总督也钟情于历史，”他注意到军用窄床附近尚未清尽的足印，“而我终日忙于工作，见识浅陋，只能聆听您讲述。”

“或许只有如同索龙元帅一样智慧的人才配得上与您攀谈。”

塔金无视了克伦尼克满带嘲弄的微笑，继续不紧不慢的说：

“那颗古老的星球由于气候变暖而遭抛弃，罪魁祸首是一个超级反应堆，它由两个机器人植入地下。”

“等等——蛮荒年代的奴隶机器人？它们的智力如何做到……”

“共和国时代的史学家已经确认了这一点，至于它们的指使者，似乎也不是有机生命体。”

塔金打开全息资料库，发着冷光的、关于盖娅的研究性图文密密麻麻铺满了房间。“启发性十足的故事，不是吗？毕竟历史总会不断重演。”

话音刚落，一个服务机器人就进入了房间。“塔金先生的苦咖啡，克伦尼克先生的布朗尼。”

机器，克伦尼克不禁想起维德，我恐怕领教过他们的厉害了。

“你不需要太紧张，指挥官，过来吧。”

塔金随意坐在观景窗旁的茶几前。克伦尼克脱下了披风、腰带和军装外套。他里面的衬衣是黑色的，黯淡的灯光下、他的皮肤分外苍白。

“接下来？”克伦尼克仅仅看了一眼甜点，就转向塔金。

“我们的学者在盖娅的某片大陆上找到了很多十字架，他们认为这是一种辟邪物、主要用来应付吸血生物。”

“等等，他们给一部全息肥皂剧找到了历史依据？真叫人称奇。”

克伦尼克眯起双眼，“我可否冒昧地说一句，您和《布莱姆·斯托克》系列的某位主演很像？”

塔金不置可否的瞥了眼对方，没有说话。之后他开始啜饮咖啡，房间陷入沉寂。

Dresselian，78%。克伦尼克忍住摇头的欲望。微型分析仪传来的结果让他无法平静。他明白塔金迟早会知道：让他陷入惨战的主使不是Obitt，而是自己。

我显然低估了这条老狐狸。

他明白了。塔金想，他没有想象中那么无知。

总督眼中的余光瞥向克伦尼克窄窄的面庞，现在，我或许可以尝一下指挥官。

“上校。”他靠近克伦尼克，毫无预兆地吻了上去，出乎意料的，克伦尼克没有惊惧，只是象征性地后退了一步。塔金近乎在掠夺克伦尼克口腔内的空气，那有着极淡鸢尾草香的空气。他离得太近，甚至看清了指挥官右眼虹膜中的褐色斑点。

塔金被推开了，克伦尼克用意味深长的眼神注视着他。

共和国时期，克隆战争时期，在军校中、部队中、行星上、星舰上。他记得所有的类似的经历，却从未在意过哪怕一丁点儿过程中的细微之处。最近和他欢愉的三人飞速闪过记忆，科洛桑中央区扭曲为监狱内景，拉扯成办公舱室，交织为滨海别墅——再循环为中央区。有所谓吗？这不过是一种有利于发泄的生理活动。他记得每次结束后灌一杯凉咖的神清气爽，嘶哑着嗓音玩军事博弈时的清晰思路。只要适时而对象正确，塔金想，我会更有可能摆脱目前的困境……不，可笑的执念，这种必要的能量交流行为带来的无非是如释重负后的轻松。

“总督看人的眼光果然名不虚传，但我们不必操之过急。”

克伦尼克缓缓脱掉手套，露出保养得当的瘦长的手②，拇指大小、似乎是清洁片一类的东西立刻在指间翻飞。“贴上来。”他慵懒地哼着，塔金照做，随后，他感到一股令人酥麻的暖流从指尖传遍了全身；克伦尼克指腹细腻的皮肤滑过塔金掌心粗糙的纹理，指纹相咬合，摩挲让皮下血液的流淌微微加速。两只手互相缠绕，微微松开，又渐渐收紧，骨节以过分精密的弧度旋转，接触每次肌肉的颤动虽说轻微，却恰到好处地勾吊着本能。

他曾妄想和盖伦·厄索共度此刻。

指挥官娴熟地解开对方的便服，然后是自己的。

军用床的四角古板、尖锐，支柱细长、冰冷，才经过除锈，气味苦涩。

塔金把克伦尼克按到床上，肩胛骨撞到坚硬的床板，声音沉闷。

他在冰蓝的霓虹灯光下偷吻盖伦的嘴唇。

克伦尼克直面塔金的鹰脸。塔金精瘦的手轻抚克伦尼克的脖颈，后者咽下一口唾沫。

他没让自己的特殊爱好暴露，秘密在十几分钟前还埋藏在最幽深的心底。某种情愫能追溯到未来计划时期。

塔金打开了支柱上的机关，锁住了克伦尼克的双手。

他对盖伦的无知与天真失望至极，但至少他能算有效的工具。

塔金正想俯身咬克伦尼克的喉结，后者却迅速将手从铁钳状的枷锁中抽出。我不但低估了他的心智，甚至还被他的体格所欺骗。塔金有些懊恼。当他回过神来，他已经和克伦尼克对调了位置，双手分别被腰带束缚在两个床角；他自认为能轻松挣脱，却发觉腰带越缚越紧。

“克林凯尔绳，你不会介意吧？”克伦尼克音调低沉，右眉高高挑起。

他身上的黑衬衫随动作而轻摆，大腿根部以上的身形在飘飘然的半透衣料下若隐若现。塔金饶有兴致地打量着克伦尼克的背影，他从披风的内袋里掏出了什么东西。

《查拉图斯特拉如是说》。

克伦尼克双腿分开，跪着，紧夹塔金的胯部，塔金的眼中并存着怒意和赞许，同时也惋惜，音乐竟不是《行星组曲》。“你尝试过零重力③吗？”他手上拿着缩小版的冰锥④，尖头有些钝了，“零重力可不是闹着玩的，上校。”塔金努力直起腰，用暧昧不清的眼神平视着克伦尼克。后者的手指在塔金的身上，从锁骨滑到乳头；经过一根根肋骨、最后停留在下腹，克伦尼克像一位假装在玩弄身体的解剖师——塔金说不清楚自己为何有这种错觉。

“不会疼的。”克伦尼克狡黠地笑。“你也不需要着急。”

克伦尼克望向塔金的下体，脸上已浮现潮红；而塔金没有显露出任何表情，他深蓝色的双眸随小冰锥缓缓移动，眼神、面色一如平常，波澜不惊。

锥尖在塔金的左胸上画了一个圈，“心脏。”克伦尼克像女人一样俯身，亲吻、舔舐塔金的胸口；不——他感觉到心口在撕裂，像一瓶强酸蚀穿了他的皮，下方的肉仿佛在遭受烈焰的炙烤、组织像古堡墙壁上剥落的漆块，还未触地便已化为飞灰；身体似乎沿着冰锥留下的痕迹分崩离析，独有一处，更为隐秘的地方……融合在发生，愈演愈烈。塔金在恍惚中听见克伦尼克的喘息声，她在滴落的体液中沉着。

即使塔金在下方，他依旧掌控着主导权，在他即将筋疲力尽时，克伦尼克更是解开了他的束缚。

熟悉的酥麻感从指尖如电流般刺穿了全身。他们的手又紧紧地锁在一起，继而，他们狂暴的推开彼此，互相给对方光洁的身体留下抓挠的红痕、泛血的唇印、香料或红酒的遗喂，毁灭的印记在两具肉体上蔓生而去。

多美啊，你那冉冉升起的新星，它将清除射程内的一切，绝望将镇住愤怒，铁腕将横扫星域。

若想独享摧毁的感觉，必将遭受严酷的试炼。

总督的手腕已经磨破了皮，而指挥官贪婪地吮吸着身下之人的流血之处，他似乎忘了自己曾解开过塔金的镣铐，塔金顺势搂住头倚在他左肩上的克伦尼克诱到了身侧。

克伦尼克突然消失了。

不只是他，还有铁灰底片上的床、桌、椅、战术全息仪、酷刑机器人……仿佛被抛射到了虚无之中。取而代之的是杂乱场景的重重包围。塔金一开始只能看到无意义、随机排布的几何线条疯狂地交叠扭动；很快，空间感产生了。他像一位困惑的观光客，在无序的巨大的摄影棚中散步；又过了一会儿，他认出了——那是我的记忆，无数段深浅不短的记忆以动态全息、静态图像和文字的形态编织着蛛网。他向脚下看去。腐肉高原上有一个红褐色头发的少年在狂奔；继续张望，维德正在转身，巨大的黑影之后是地狱烈焰般赤红的天空；军校时期的自己正用嫌恶的表情打量着同学，赢得了军官一声响亮的呵斥；在繁忙的神经交通中，有些陌生的片段在间隙中幽灵一般偷偷溜窜……

“高级星区总督威尔赫夫·塔金。”耳语，像是克伦尼克的嗓音，却十分低哑。

杂流消散，塔金感知到了坚实的地面，棱角分明的栏杆下是无尽的深渊。

 

科洛桑监狱的走道

他还未转身，牢房的情况竟直接闪现到眼前。

“你终将坠落，被自己的双手夺去性命。”

塔金警觉地眯起眼，这是他刚刚想说出的话。

瘦的几乎只剩骨架的克伦尼克挣扎的爬起，试图直视塔金。

若你知晓自己的命运，那最好不过。总督的微笑与他的眼神一样冰冷无情。

“这只是一种可能性，您最想从我心中挖出的恐惧。”

我没有开口，塔金突然意识到这点，他在读我的想法？！他睁大了双眼，凝视着囚徒骷髅似的窄脸。

“我担心我们的结局会比坐牢更加凄惨，到时 ‘光辉’帝国中的亡魂会在星际尘埃中消散。”

陌生女子的逆言，唯余颤抖的回音。

塔金直穿过门，踏进牢房，他撕开克伦尼克破旧不堪的囚服，把他紧紧压在装有倒刺的一面墙上。

“她是谁？”克伦尼克破碎的容颜陡然年轻了许多。

“我副官的情人。”指挥官眼尾的细纹中都充斥了狂热的、挑衅的意味。

那拇指大小的清洁片依旧在克伦尼克的皮肤上滑行、摩擦、轻揉。“告诉我它的真实用途。”塔金离克伦尼克太近了，酷刑机器人的长鞭同时抽向两人的腰部。“嚼麻，目前在外环星域流行。”“来源？”“和您的香料一样。”明知故问，两人不约而同地想。塔金低头咬破了克伦尼克的左乳，再次侵入了他。

鲜血汩汩流到了隐秘交媾之处。

他每一个毛孔，不，每一处张开的部位，都满溢着欲望和野心的气息，而屏蔽是如此不稳定，时而坚固，时而易碎。

“你处理掉那叛徒了吧？”总督钳住了指挥官的脖子。

“你不想知道嚼麻还要多长时间才能失效？”

“回答问——”

幻境崩塌。

 

斯卡里夫的海边

克伦尼克半身都浸泡在海水中，远望着塔金无心追赶的身影。

棕榈和三处圣痕：钢牙，电子眼和机械手⑤；维护统治的三件工具。

这颗星球是电子眼。

 

赛伦诺，滨海庄园

分离势力日渐式微，塔金已很少看到杜库眉头舒展的样子了。曾经优雅从容的伯爵现在交谈之时都有一股挥之不去的阴戾之气。

又一片茫茫的海。

塔金不由自主做出与伯爵相似的表情，他努力从过载的思维中挣脱而出，

黑色兜帽里的脸竟变成了克伦尼克的。

“盖伦。”他失神地望着窗外，嘴里轻声呢喃。

海洋像被倒入过量的染料，由蓝色渐变为碧绿色。海滩上有两个小小的人，一个倚着形状奇特的果树读书、写写画画。另一个向海里走去，白衬衫随着波浪起伏。蓝色的太阳渐渐西沉，它给海面镀上的银光正渐渐失色。

克伦尼克转过头，浅蓝的眼珠失去了焦点。

“一场清醒的梦。”一阵发作的毒瘾。

塔金垂下眼帘：“指挥官，幻觉何时终结。”

“直至帝国沦陷。”

你究竟在玩哪副牌，克伦尼克？

我不知道烟雾状嚼麻⑥和厄拉科斯香料⑦混合的后果静如此美妙……

克伦尼克抑制住面部的每块肌肉，可是塔金还是从他眼中发现了破绽。

亲爱的指挥官极其大意，但绝对不可小视。

彻骨的寒冷将两人拥入怀中，一片黑暗的真空，毫无飞船经过的尾迹。

零重力下，分不清它们在缠斗还是拥吻。

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

①⑦来自弗兰克·赫伯特《沙丘》，星战灵感来源之一；

②我记得有个短篇里写OK身材瘦削手指纤长的（虽然电影里。。。U Know=w=）所以自带粉丝滤镜的就这么写辣；

③非常跑题的推一下《安迪密恩的觉醒》，丹·西蒙斯老师对此有过极其精彩的描写（郑重脸）。

④源自电影《本能》；

⑤⑥来自菲利普·迪克《帕莫·艾德里奇的三处圣痕》。


End file.
